


Consequences

by Beth22_woofie



Series: Winter Child |JohnTen X NCT otp oneshots| [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Slow Burn, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth22_woofie/pseuds/Beth22_woofie
Summary: It's when the sun's up Johnny is his, close for comfort and reach for touch,It's when it settles in the west that Johnny's gone, gone with the heart that always slips between his fingers.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Winter Child |JohnTen X NCT otp oneshots| [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/723408
Kudos: 2





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to warn that this will be done slowly, I want to really work on it but I have exams coming up so I'm just posting the draft so I can write it when I have the time and space. I'll try my best to express the feelings but it's gonna be angsty and calls of cheating and might involve mention of religion, but I'm not promoting cheating and stuff of it so that will bring the angst and maybe also with soft fluffs. Hoping for your support xoxo

It was the summer of 2018, Ten met Johnny. He's always liked older men. Tall, confident and older men.

He went to get dance classes at the Neo Studio when he heard that the instructor spoke English. He was in Korea as an exchange student during the first year of his college life.

The instructor at the Neo Studio indeed spoke English, Korean and Chinese. In fact he was Korean-American and apparently went back and forth. He was tall, warm shades of long brown hair, all the good muscles, plumb lips and a goofy personality. Ten was already having a tiny crush on him. But little did he know, or if he knew, he would've never stepped inside the Neo Studio, to regretting his life choices 2 years later


End file.
